


No Place Like Home

by torino10154



Series: Gift Drabbles & Ficlets 2019 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: The seventh of my gift drabbles.lightofdayeasked for "Harry/Luna/Rolf – home."This is a special one as it's entry number 1700 at AO3. And how perfect that it's DP, my bulletproof kink.





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).



> The seventh of my gift drabbles. **lightofdaye** asked for "Harry/Luna/Rolf – home."
> 
> This is a special one as it's entry number 1700 at AO3. And how perfect that it's DP, my bulletproof kink.

Luna's fingers dug into Rolf's shoulders, his cock hard and thick inside her. Her eyelids fluttered, her breath coming in pants as Harry inched his way in beside Rolf, the two of them stretching her to the limit.

She felt so full, so overwhelmed, so _loved_. 

"Fuck, Luna," Harry gasped once he was fully seated, his breath warm on her sweaty skin. He pressed his lips to the back of her neck, gripped her hips, and began to move.

"Welcome home, love," Rolf murmured and tugged her down into a kiss, holding her close as she trembled in his arms.


End file.
